


【圣诞法棍分发处】康诺：异国奇遇（ABO）

by Hrstull



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrstull/pseuds/Hrstull
Summary: 当阿诺对着阳光露出笑容的时候，那久违的熟悉感让康纳瞬间迷上了他。与外表不同，青年狡黠而神秘，康纳不确定他对自己是否有意思——也不确定自己是Alpha的事实是否已经暴露。当他们再次见面时，青年把他带进了一个不大不小的风波，让他止不住思考：Alpha，是喜欢还是讨厌？不过，在男人得出结论之前，阿诺先一步将吻印上了他的脖颈。
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #康纳Alpha！阿诺Omega！  
> #互攻（大概？）  
> #R18  
> #全文约2W

在失联三年的雪花再次落到巴黎的土地上时，康纳第一次到了这个令他充满了好奇的国家。此时，Alpha与Omega的战争刚刚结束，整个城市都弥漫着一股百废待兴的氛围，但生机已经显现。路边零零碎碎的小摊位摆满不知何时出现的篓子兜子，在略显破损的安静建筑间像雨后的蘑菇那样生长出来，给城市带来小小的光。  
同样萌生的还有人们的爱意。因为战争期间对于“爱”接近偏执的歧视与限制，让无数渴望温暖的人们不敢迈出那一步。所以，战争结束的宣告如同爱情迸发的号角，一夜之间，街道上，集市上，处处都是令人艳羡的爱侣——康纳看向一个女性Alpha，她正抓着爱人的手，在雨伞的遮挡之下与对方紧紧相依；旁边是另外一对儿男性，他们正甜蜜的窃窃私语；更别提路上其他比比皆是、十指相扣的恋人。三步一对情侣，不止是法国，在康纳先前游历过的意大利，英国等地都是这个情况。

简直是爱的大爆发。

康纳停下来，随意的看着路边一个小摊上堆放着的各式小物。  
他感觉自己的手臂被拽了拽。回过头，是一个脸庞青涩的短卷发青年，人生中的第一次搭讪让他憋红了脸，而康纳的注视则让他的话语在喉咙里堵得更死。  
“呃……”鼓足勇气，他小声的说。“你好，先生。”  
“有什么事？”康纳仿佛料到了什么，问得干脆。  
“没有！就是，那个，您是第一次来法国吗？你是第一次来的话我可以帮你介绍——”  
“谢谢你。不用了。”康纳摆摆手，快步离开。  
只留下呆愣着的卷毛。

这已经是来法国之后的第三次了。  
爱的迸发不仅让旅店里的小卡片变多了，也让街道上搭讪的人成倍增长，像康纳这样体格高大的Alpha很难不引起其他Omega的注意。实话说，这些搭讪只让他觉得很麻烦。男人整理了一下自己的领子，尽量把自己的脸遮挡起来，把手插进裤兜，继续往前走去。

不过仔细想想，接受Omega的搭讪似乎也是个不错的选择。战争结束确实是个好机会，如果能找到一个很好的伴侣，那么也许可以留在这个美丽的地方陪他，或者把他带回家。但是要什么人才能当自己的Omega呢？男人的目光落到了一位绅士身边的美丽女士上。她有着天使般的面容，但此时此刻正因为前进路上的泥泞而左右为难。康纳在心里发笑。他不想像大部分Alpha那样选择看起来漂亮的情侣，简直华而不实。他的伴侣应该勤奋、能吃苦。他看了看路边一个搬货的小工，那孩子干活干得浑身是土，而且还是……龅牙。不，相貌不要求很漂亮，但至少别太过分了。他又看向路边的一个姑娘，远远看去似乎不错，康纳走近才发现她脸上的粉厚得几乎眨眨眼就会往下掉。好吧，长相最好是不化妆也还行的那种。男人又四处瞧了瞧，终于在一个小摊前发现了满意的答案。

那个青年有着长长的马尾，好看的皮制马甲和紧身裤勾勒出令人想入非非的腰身。工作的打扮和身边堆着的几个箱子侧面证明了他的能干。康纳充满希望的靠近，在青年扬起头的瞬间，那俊美的面庞与温暖的笑容让他差点当场鼓起掌。

妙极了！这就是他想找的恋人！  
康纳终于得到了满意的答案，愉悦的打算离开。可步子迈了一半，他仿佛想到了什么般僵硬的停住。

接下来，他是不是应该搭讪？  
局促的转头，青年仍旧站在那里愉悦的笑着，像磁石一样吸引着康纳的心跳。

紧张突如其来，男人的心猛地下沉。搭讪的话，成功率会很低的吧。尤其对这样优秀的人而言。但，不搭讪的话，还有什么办法能和他认识呢？康纳开始体会到刚刚那只小卷毛的感觉了。这大概是自己拒绝别人搭讪的报应。康纳在心里苦笑，最终还是决定冒险试试。

他走到那个小摊边，低下头假装挑东西。鼻腔里窜入泛着绿茶味的Omega气息，让他兴奋得有些飘飘然。  
应该问，你常来这里买东西吗？还是问，我刚来这个城市，你知道某某地方在哪么？甚至是，嗨帅哥，约吗？  
太扯了！他小心的瞥向身边的青年，却发现他已经停止了与老板的谈话，空气不知何时安静得可怕。

……

“我走了。”青年干脆的说道，抱起箱子，没两秒就走进了人群，康纳甚至没来得及张嘴，他就消失在了街道的拐角。  
“……”康纳起身，直直的注视着青年消失的方向，末了把手插回口袋，不自觉的叹了口气。  
“看上了？”小摊里发出了带着笑意的询问，康纳无力的从喉咙里发出一个沮丧的音节。  
“那么我劝你放弃。”摊主富有深意的看着康纳。“我认识多里安几年了，他最讨厌的就是Alpha。刚刚就是因为你过来了，他才那么匆忙的离开。”  
“什么？”康纳无法理解的看了看青年消失的方向。“Omega讨厌Alpha，为什么？”

“因为战争。战争给他留下了太多。也让他明白了太多。像你这样的毛头小子永远不可能凭一时冲动追到他的。”

毛头小子……康纳气不打一处来。本想立刻反驳，但意识到反驳不仅会让自己看起来更像个毛头小子，而且也不会对目前的现实情况有任何帮助，他只得忿忿的跺了下脚，离开了那个让他不爽的小摊。

一边走一边在心里怨天尤人，康纳感觉被人拒绝的感觉都没有那么糟糕。康纳抬起头，漫无目的一个一个看着路边的小店。  
这个店是买手工艺品的，这个店是卖香薰的，这个店是卖——啧看不懂。康纳看着他们招牌上画的那个穿着暴露的女性Omega，有些嫌恶的吸吸鼻子。这下可好，橡木，鼠尾草，蔓越莓，各种各样乱七八糟的Omega味道混在一起——夜店都没这么乱！  
老板看见康纳不适的捂住鼻子，反而相当热情的迎了上去。  
“哎呀，这个是Omega气味的香水，很好闻的呀！客人您可以试试？”  
“……我是Alpha！”康纳彻底无语。天啊，这玩意有什么用？  
“给Omega用可以增加魅力，非常棒，给Alpha用当然效•果•更•好！！”老板故意加重了语气，还屁颠颠的跑回店里拿出另一瓶香水。“这个是牛奶味道的，和客人您的Alpha气味很合！您可以试一下！”  
“等等——”康纳还没来得及拒绝，热情的老板就拿着那香水对他喷了好几下。一开始康纳呛得几乎咳嗽，但一阵风吹来，香味散去不少，康纳抬手闻了闻自己。  
他震惊了。

“什么……这……”他闻起来就像个牛奶味的Omega。  
“很好用吧？”老板笑嘻嘻的凑近他。“这可是我自己研发的啊，非常有用，除了送给Omega还有很多新方法待开发呢。”  
“……”新方法？拿去喷Alpha好栽赃他有外遇吗？“可惜我目前没有伴侣。”康纳感到自己被戏弄，不悦的转头就走。  
“唉唉唉？”老板有点着急的在后面喊。“我这里还有配套的沐浴露！一起用效果更好还打八折！”

如果是五年前的我，一定会把你打骨折。  
男人在心里埋怨，快步离开了集市。

但还没半小时康纳就意识到了问题的严重性。体格高大的Omega吸引力比体格高大的Alpha的大一百倍，投射到男人身上虎视眈眈的眼神成倍增长。比如现在，康纳用仿佛要盯穿什么东西的眼神盯着面前这个有些油腻的Alpha，吓得后者硬生生的咽下了嘴里的话语，识趣的溜到一边。  
康纳松了口气。他已经听到三个“宝贝，约吗？”，如果听到第四个，他保不准自己不会一拳头挥过去，把那家伙干个头破血流。

看这样子，继续在街上游荡不是好选择。

他的目光飘到了一家咖啡厅的招牌上。

——

咖啡厅里意外的安静。康纳随便叫了一杯他根本不感兴趣的咖啡，就着午后的阳光看着装潢精美，墙纸华丽的安静咖啡厅。感觉是一个打发时间的好地方。

康纳大大的伸了个懒腰，发现沙发边上还专门准备了靠垫，他拉了一个垫在背后，舒服的翘起二郎腿坐着。桌上贴着各种咖啡的介绍和品尝方法，看起来是相当用心的店家。

“您的咖啡。”侍者拿着托盘，把康纳点的东西轻轻放到桌子上——非常贴心的放的离他远了些，没有挡住康纳阅读桌上文字的视线。  
康纳满意的对他点点头。“你们店开的很用心啊。”  
“那当然！”侍者有些骄傲的抬起头。“我们老板开店非常认真仔细，来的客人没有不满意的！晚上高峰期排队都是常有的事情！”  
“老板？”  
“喏，他在那。”侍者指了指不远处正在擦桌子的男人。

他穿着侍者服，袖口为了干活而高高挽起，露出他白皙的手臂。同样白皙的还有他的脸颊，棕色的碎发随着他擦桌子的动作在他的脸上一扫一扫，康纳的心也仿佛跟着一起跳跃。优雅的马尾长至蝴蝶骨，把阳光反射成了金棕色，让他看起来帅气和迷人得不可思议。

“看上我们老板了？别想啦，他都不知道拒绝过多少个人了。”侍者发现了康纳的目光，抱着托盘好心的提醒他。  
“不试试怎么知道。”男人眨眨眼，自信的起身，侍者挑眉，给他让出一块地方。

康纳稍微理了理自己的衣服，大步走到那个青年身旁，用尽量温和的语气对他说：“Bonjour。”

对方只是普通的回头，却在看到康纳脸那一刻露出了几乎可以称之为惊吓的表情，身体猛地一抖，康纳差点以为他要当场昏过去。在心里骂自己一下靠得太近，男人忙不迭的往后退了两步。

青年低下头，过了好一阵子才像是缓了过来。“不好意思，先生。有什么事吗？”他定了定神，轻声问道。  
“哦，是这样的，我是来旅游的，但是我不知道我的旅馆在哪儿，问了刚刚那个侍者他也不知道……所以，你可以帮我看看吗？”真是完美的理由！

“哦？”阿诺的眼神移到站在康纳身后的侍者身上，后者憋着笑，用无声的口型说道：“他根本没有问过我”。又确认了一下鼻腔里的味道是牛奶味的Omega气息，阿诺的眼神闪了闪。  
“好的，我一会过去给您看看。”

得知了对方的名字，看着对方坐在自己身边，甚至拿出了巴黎的大地图给自己描述旅店到达方法的康纳，完全没有注意听阿诺描述那个他闭着眼睛都能去到的旅店的位置。他的注意力完全在咖啡厅老板的身上。  
绿茶的气味靠近了之后格外明显，非常好闻，沁人心脾，让康纳恨不得把他扯过来吸一口，当然，他不敢真的这么干。青年鼻梁上有一条不太明显的伤痕，下巴上稍微有点儿胡茬。眉毛挺粗，嘴唇其实也有点厚……五官单看一般，但合起来却让人觉得这个青年意外的俊美，有些独特的魅力。呆在他的身边让人感到平静，康纳先前的不快一扫而光，心情美滋滋得像店里柜台上热卖的奶油慕斯蛋糕。

“好了，你清楚怎么去了吗？”阿诺结束了长篇大论，望向那个一坐下来就一直在用各种方法明明暗暗的观察自己的男人。  
“好了。”康纳老老实实的回答，热切的目光射向阿诺，就差把“请继续和我聊天”几个字写在了自己脸上。阿诺“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，托着下巴瞧着这个有意思的家伙。战争结束后，自己遇到的追求者有许多，Alpha和Omega都有，但像康纳这样看似内敛，实际却无法掩饰自己的小心思的，他已经很久没有遇见过了。  
坦诚，热切，真实。这样的人，在现今的世界里已经不多了。既然如此，自己怎么能浪费呢？

金棕色的双眸里透出久违的有趣眼神。

“抱歉，我还有事，先走了。”阿诺叠好桌上的地图，礼貌的对男人稍稍颔首，假意起身要走。  
“等等……”看见男人瞬间低落的表情，他在心里笑得肚子疼。  
“还有什么事吗？先生。”阿诺把地图抱在胸口，居高临下的俯视着他。后者一时接不住他的话，欲言又止、略微无措，脸上意外的出现了独属于孩子的慌张模样。太笨了，还没有想到下一个可以留住自己的话题吗？这样可不行啊。

“不说话？那么就轮到我了。”  
阿诺暗笑，略微伏下身，在男人意识到发生了什么之前用手臂按住他的肩膀，轻轻的在那看似平静的唇角印下一吻。

这一吻让手指下的身体彻底僵住了。  
阿诺看了看四周，发现并没有人在注意他们，便回头拉下男人的兜帽——呆滞的表情显示男人的脑子已经彻底宕机。  
“不是你想来搭讪我的吗？只是种程度就受不了的话，可就太差了。”阿诺低声说出让旁人听见绝对会被误解的话语，白皙的手抚上康纳的脸，指尖顺着流畅的肌肉线条，慢慢下滑至男人的锁骨。

搭讪不成……反被调戏？康纳意识到了这点，属于Alpha的不服输让他有些生气。利用猎人的敏捷偷偷抓住阿诺的腰部，手上稍一使劲，站着的青年就一个趔趄倒在了他的身上。  
“嘿……嘿！你干什么呢，动手动脚的话我是可以叫人把你赶走的。”阿诺有些不高兴的抓住康纳的领口警告他。  
“……抱歉。”康纳把手收回来，看着阿诺重新坐在他身边，翘起腿，明显不怀好意的端详着他的模样。“所以，没有准备搭讪的话题——那么礼物呢？有礼物吗？”  
礼物？康纳从来没有思考过这个问题。掏掏裤兜，身上好像也没有什么可以当作礼物的东西，他只得老老实实的回答：“没有。”  
“什么都没准备就来了？你对自己还真是有自信啊……”阿诺摇摇头。“你没追过别人吗？还是你只被Alpha追过，以为全世界都是别人伺候你？”  
“……”康纳被连珠炮似的问题噎得张口结舌，搜遍脑子也找不到一句能反驳对方的话，只好闷闷的回应道：“抱歉。我没想太多。”  
“下次想好了再来。”阿诺站起来，点了点男人的鼻子，对方瞬间凝固的表情让他浅浅的笑了起来——欺负别人总让他有成就感。看见对方因为自己的愉悦也露出了些微的笑容，他对男人的好感又加了几分。这让他又想到了一个好主意。

“今天的话，不如——”阿诺伏下身，自然的圈住男人的肩膀，用胳膊夹住他的头，惹得康纳鼻尖全是他的古龙水味道，僵硬得动也不敢动。阿诺低笑了一声，从桌子底下抽出菜单随意的翻开。“咖啡嘛，点了你估计也不爱喝。啧啧，那么蛋糕如何？现在热卖的奶油慕斯和这个巧克力的都不错啊。”法国人的下巴抵着康纳的头，一页一页的翻阅着菜单。  
“什……什么？”康纳不太明白。  
“没有带礼物，给我增加一下营业额也不行吗？不然蛋糕卖不完就坏掉了~”青年低声在他耳边乖巧的祈求，听得康纳浑身不自觉的抖了抖。

这是——强买强卖？

阿诺非常满意的给男人点了三块店里最贵的蛋糕，康纳就这么眼睁睁的看着自己钱包的纸币落到了法国人手里。绝对要去警察署告他——这样的想法在阿诺轻轻在耳边对他说“下次再来”之后不争气的消失了。

不过，是被骗了吧？应该是被骗了吧？康纳一边无奈的埋怨自己的心软，一边和面前的蛋糕大眼瞪小眼。青年帮他结完账就哼着曲儿离开了，没有任何留恋，他只能孤家寡人的坐在那儿，把蛋糕当成那个青年，用勺子狠狠地切碎往嘴里吞。

虽然蛋糕非常美味，但三块下肚，康纳觉得自己撑得晚饭也不用吃了。此时的咖啡厅里连阿诺的踪影也找不到了，他只能悻悻的离开。

为了消食，他沿着街道往回走去，不知不觉又来到了之前的集市。  
天色渐晚，原本喧闹的集市此时空无一人，大部分的小摊都已经收了起来，留下地上散落的一片狼藉。康纳踩着他们留下的垃圾走了一段路，发现还有一家店还亮着微弱的光。他慢慢踱过去，一眼就看到了摆在店铺正门口的Omega喷剂广告。

虽然老板让他讨厌，香水还导致自己之后面临着无数Alpha的尴尬搭讪，但无可辩驳的是：它很有效，非常有效，骗过了全部人的眼睛，成功的让他接近了他喜欢的人。

康纳凝视着那广告上那个打扮浮夸的Omega，默默掏出了自己钱包。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上。

康纳坐在浴缸里，周身被温暖的热水浸泡。满足的把身体都浸到水里，他的视线移到了放在浴缸边的两个瓶子上面。牛奶味就算了，为什么还要在瓶子上贴一只乳□房□饱胀的小母牛呢？康纳拧开瓶盖，浴室里一下充满了浓郁甜蜜的Omega气味。不得不说，这个味道和他的Alpha气息真是太像了，仿佛为他量身定做。康纳倒了一大坨乳白色的液体到自己的手心里，心情沉重的看着它，想到了阿诺的音容笑貌，他咬了咬牙往自己的身上抹。

既然要装，就装个彻底，以后每天出门前都要掩饰自己的气味。这样，即使在路上偶然遇到阿诺，也绝不会露馅。至于那些蠢蠢欲动的Alpha……经过昨天一天，康纳已经练出了用眼神杀死他们的功夫了。

或许是不想浪费今天刚用上的Omega沐浴液和喷剂的缘故，康纳的脚步又不自觉的带他到了昨天的集市。白天的集市再一次变得熙熙攘攘，男人漫无目的走着，心里全是阿诺绿茶味的Omega气息，还有昨天他微热的怀抱。留恋的吸吸鼻子，那淡淡的气味仿佛还环绕在自己的鼻尖。

“康纳？”身后突然传来一个熟悉的声音。  
男人条件反射的望向声音的源头，发现和他说话的是摞得高高的几个箱子。视线往下移动，康纳看见托着它们的是一双白皙但布满老茧和伤痕的手。  
“阿诺……呃，多里安？”康纳看向箱子后，那里果然出现了青年笑眯眯的脸。“叫我阿诺就好。”  
“怎么一个人来买这么多东西？要我帮你搬吗？”  
“你也是Omega，算了。”阿诺喘了口气，继续搬着箱子往前走，脚下抖啊抖的，脸也涨红了明显非常吃力，那模样让康纳都觉得心疼。“可是……”  
“真不用。”阿诺坚决的摇摇头，康纳明白自己是插不上手了，但还是不太放心，只得抱着胸，不远不近地跟在他身后。葫芦里卖的什么药？

人头攒动的集市里，替阿诺心疼的人显然不止康纳一个。不到几分钟，就有一个高大的Alpha上前关心他。  
“谢谢您，先生，有您真是太好了！不然我都不知道该怎么办呢！”阿诺用非常诚恳的语气不断的感谢他，那调子简直和昨天强买强卖的时候一模一样——听得康纳是汗毛直竖。  
走在自己前面的两人热切的交谈着，康纳斜眼看着他们，有些不爽的“哼”了一声。阿诺似乎是听到了他心中的埋怨，很快找了个理由，不紧不慢的蹭到康纳身边。  
“呼。”青年甩了甩酸疼的胳膊，笑嘻嘻的看着身边一脸问号的康纳。“今天运气有点差哦，搬了好久才遇到人。”  
“遇到人？”康纳投去怀疑的眼神。“既然你要买这么多东西，为什么不在咖啡厅叫个人跟你一起来搬？”  
“可以在路边蹭免费的，为什么要叫花钱雇的人呢？”阿诺弹着舌头，转头向康纳露出一个灿烂而无害的笑容。  
“……”鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

阿诺从口袋里掏出一颗糖剥开，塞进自己嘴里。“吃吗？前面的好人刚刚给我的。”他拿出另一颗糖，剥好了递到康纳嘴边。康纳极度无语的摇了摇头。  
“不吃？这可是我亲自剥的啊。”阿诺用胳膊肘顶了他一下，语气里带了些不满。“你不吃我就给他吃咯？”  
“……”康纳看了一眼前面那个成为了别人的免费搬运工却不自知的男人。算了，肥水不流外人田！他恨恨的把青年的手扯过来，一口把糖吃下。  
“乖狗狗！”阿诺顺势拍了拍他的头，康纳愠怒的看向他，后者却拍着大腿笑得前仰后合。“天啊，你真的太有趣了。”

眼看咖啡厅快到了，阿诺又热情的跑了上去。  
“今天太谢谢你了，先生，东西放这里就好，请务必进去让我请您一杯咖啡——”  
康纳看着那个Alpha半推半就的进了咖啡厅，也跟着推门进去。阿诺直接把他带到一个座位坐下，和侍应生吩咐了几句什么就匆匆跑回康纳身边。  
“搞定了，我们走。”阿诺朝他眨了眨眼，拉着康纳的手腕走向咖啡厅深处。康纳回头看一眼那个被两个Omega侍者围住的Alpha，那家伙拿着菜单一脸茫然，明显将成为营业额的下一个牺牲品。

“老天，你这是咖啡厅还是陪酒厅？”  
“是使用陪酒营销方式的咖啡厅。我已经很善良了，至少店里的东西都是正常价格。”  
“你就不怕他一会过来纠缠你吗？”  
“不怕，因为——”阿诺轻踮脚尖，优雅的推开了墙边一扇隐蔽的木门。“我们要从后门溜掉。”

对初来乍到的男人而言，法国的道路生得真是错综复杂，路边的小楼也长得千篇一律。但阿诺却像狐狸一样灵活地在其中穿行——他抬腿轻轻跳过堆在路边的土块，闪身挤过移动方向与他完全相反的人群，快步绕过正在巡逻的卫兵……康纳虽然在努力的紧跟阿诺的脚步，但有好几次还是险些跟丢他。在这时，阿诺就会突然倒回原来的位置，看着还卡在人群里的康纳，使劲儿把他从里面拽出来，然后说：“跟紧点。”  
“你走的太快了。”康纳抗议。  
“那你就走快点。”阿诺回头，留下一个逆光的背影，男人生怕再次被丢在后面，忙不迭的一路小跑。

“你要带我去哪？”  
“秘密。”前面的青年头也不回。  
“如果是要我花钱的话，我可以申请在这里把钱给你吗？”康纳大大的叹了口气。  
“不是要你花钱，是要你的人头。”  
“什么？”康纳一下变了脸色。  
“哈哈哈哈。”康纳的表情又一次逗笑了法国人。他放慢脚步，走到康纳身边。  
“我要去面包店，那家的法棍很好吃，可惜一个人只能买三根。圣诞节快到了，我想多备点。”  
“是这样的人头啊。”康纳放下心来。“不过，你为什么要走那么远把我带过来，不是在路边直接拉几个冤大头就可以了吗？”  
“哈！我们的小Omega已经学会举一反三了！”阿诺咯咯笑着，手上却抱住了康纳的胳膊。“不过并不是什么事都可以在路上拉人的。”  
“为什么？”康纳的疑问没有得到解答，阿诺松开他，快步跑到前面的一个队伍里，招手示意康纳快些过去。

“下午第一炉出来了！”  
透过玻璃橱窗，康纳看见店里的人推出了一辆小小的推车，上面紧实的摞着琳琅满目的面包，每一样都烤出了诱人的棕黄色。香气四溢，甚至随着风飘散到了街上，引起人们关注的目光。阿诺已经兴奋的直接趴在了柜台上，而一边也有不少路人围了上来，小小的面包店门口突然变得拥挤。  
“……”康纳讨厌拥挤的地方，于是他稍微退后了一步，站到阿诺身后。但推搡已经无法避免。康纳感觉自己被不少人挤着，他不得不努力站稳脚跟，尽量让人群不要挤到阿诺。  
突然，人群中有一只手伸了出来。非常诡异，面包柜台明明在前方，这只手却伸往旁边的方向。康纳警惕的捂住了自己的钱包，突然发现这只手的目标竟然是阿诺的屁股。

无论作为Alpha还是Omega，这行为都是最让康纳恶心的那一种。一股愤怒的火热直冲头顶，他在那只手碰到阿诺之前狠狠地抓住了它，硬生生的把手的主人从人群里拉了出来。后者“哎哟”了声——是一个Alpha，他发现拉他的人是个Omega时火冒三丈，却在看见康纳可怕的压迫眼神时乖乖噤了声。

面包瞬间被抢光，阿诺心满意足的抱着装着法棍的纸袋回过头，却看见康纳抓着一个Alpha手腕的奇怪情景。周围的人也都看着他们。

“怎么了？”阿诺看看康纳，又看看那个Alpha。  
康纳哼了一声，把Alpha的手甩开。“不要让我看见第二次。”  
对方吓得不敢多说什么，在众人的围观中转身一溜烟就跑了。

“哈。”阿诺摇摇头。  
“他——”康纳想解释，嘴巴却突然被一块面包堵住。  
“我知道，我知道，这种事我遇到过很多次。”阿诺一手抱着装面包的纸袋，一手自然的挽住康纳的胳膊。“不过抓到人还是第一次啊！”他晃着头愉悦的说：“果然带你来会安心很多。”

康纳的脸有些发红。“这就是有些事不能在街上拉人的原因吗？”  
阿诺看向他，眼眸里充满神秘的笑意。“或许。不过，康纳是特别的啊——”他仰起头，对着阳光露出了康纳第一次见到他时所露出的笑容。

“……”男人注视着他，就像看着清晨初升的的太阳。

突然，一阵凛冽的寒风迎面刮来，瞬时吹散了阿诺的笑容。法国人冻得一哆嗦，苦着脸抱紧纸袋躲到康纳身后。

“冷？”康纳看向他，后者吐了吐舌头，不好意思的抓抓头发。“嗯，下午出来太急了，忘了穿外套。”  
“令人惊讶。像你这样优秀的人也会忘记穿外套吗？”  
“……你！！”被康纳将了一军，阿诺气鼓鼓的松开他的胳膊，抱着面包走到一边。  
突然，一阵温暖从身后包裹了他。男人的体温比阿诺稍高些，连带着外套也是暖烘烘的棉被感觉，上面还覆着浓醇的牛奶香气，甜蜜得让人融化。康纳拿走阿诺手里的面包，轻轻的帮他拉好衣服，手指无意间蹭过阿诺的脸颊，惹得法国人不由自主的发热。  
“这样会暖和点。”回过神来，男人已经牵住他的手，继续往前走去。

沉寂的傍晚，手里的东西被他帮忙拿着，穿着他的外套，被牵着手在人渐渐变少的街道上行走。在阿诺的认知里，这是属于恋人的行为。  
他意外的沉默下来，只是乖乖跟着男人身后。

“平安夜咖啡厅会有一个小酒会。”似乎想到了什么，他突然拽了拽康纳的衣角。  
“嗯？”  
“规模不大，来的都是我的朋友。”  
“我可以算是你的朋友吗？”康纳低头看着他。  
“当然。”阿诺眼里透出柔和的光。“我希望在那天看见你。”  
“去不了，我没钱了。”康纳逗他。  
“嘿！”阿诺用劲捏了捏他的手指。“就那一次！”  
“我们刚见面两次。”康纳好心的提醒他。  
“……哼。”阿诺赌气的偏过头，但男人手心感受到的温度不降反升。


	3. Chapter 3

老实说，这很诡异。或者，很幸运？  
你在咖啡店里遇见了一个Omega。你们只见面了两次，你就感觉到他有更进一步的意思。在充满情爱的世界里，继续下去似乎是理所当然，但你很犹豫。你对他并不了解，也难以理解对方的行为，两人若即若离的关系甚至建立在Omega喷剂的伪装之上。

要康纳说，比起偶遇，他更觉得这像部精心策划的骗局。  
所以，在用Omega气息的沐浴液洗完澡，喷上伪装的喷剂之后，康纳又坐在旅馆的床上思考了很久。恋爱使人盲目，却让他愈发清醒。虽然总有种被骗的感觉，可回想起阿诺的笑容，他就忍不住进一步、再进一步。

到底是在追赶着什么呢？

窗外响起沉重的钟声，时间已临近深夜。康纳把头探出去，街上有零星几个玩雪的孩童，正拿着雪球开心的相互扑打，清脆的笑声在安静的夜晚格外明显。街边的小店一个不落的在门口放着圣诞树，在这个特别的日子挂起黄的红的装饰，硬生生把夜晚冰冷的街道熏染出了温暖的氛围。

康纳还是出门了。  
平安夜是欢聚的节日，街上虽然挂满彩灯，实际却空无一人。男人插着口袋，踏着吭哧的雪粒走向咖啡馆的方向，忍不住的在心里描绘法国人的影像。

他入迷的想着阿诺白皙的后颈，不知不觉已踏上咖啡厅门口的阶梯。门口放着几个作装饰的礼物盒，玻璃门里透着微弱的光。康纳推开门，门上的铃铛带出清脆的声响，在安静的大房间里不断回荡。

籍由街上微弱的光，男人看到咖啡厅桌子上散乱的摆着酒瓶和烟灰缸，桌子椅子被推得一团乱；墙上精心布置的冬青叶装饰散了一地，又被人在地板上踏扁；咖啡厅原本的淡淡香气被呛人的酒精遮掩，令闻到的人忍不住皱眉。  
一片狼藉！  
康纳望向房间里唯一的光，是个壁炉。离壁炉最近的咖啡桌上，坐着康纳熟悉的影子。

房间里安静得出奇，让人从骨子里生出了……恐惧。  
男人加快脚步走过去，期间不小心踢到了一个装饰球，后者滴溜溜的滚到了墙角。他没有管，只是死死地盯着青年的背影，以最快的速度冲到了他面前。不详的预感笼罩了他。

他闻到了淡淡的酒气，混杂在绿茶的清香中，杂糅出一个奇怪的味道。

“嗯？”青年半瘫在沙发边，抬起头用略带迷茫的眼神望向他。“……康纳？”  
看见青年没事，康纳打心底里松了一口气。不过法国人看起来醉得厉害，随时都有从沙发上摔下来的可能。男人赶忙半跪下来扶住他摇晃的身体。“我还以为你出事了。”  
“出——什么事？”阿诺看着他，脸颊有些红，说话也不太利索。  
“你的咖啡厅乱得像个案发现场。”  
青年拿着酒瓶往后看，只看见一大片漆黑。  
“大概是……他们，搞的。”  
“他们？”  
“其他来玩的啊……不过他们早都回去了……回去过圣诞节。”青年打了个呵欠，迷离的眼光投向面前的男人。“你怎么……怎么还来。”  
“不是你邀请我的吗？”康纳松开了手，法国人又开始像栋危楼一样摇摇欲坠。看来不扶他不行，男人想着，坐到阿诺旁边扶住他的肩膀。“你喝醉了，阿诺。”  
“我没有！”阿诺眯起眼睛凑近康纳的脸，他的瞳孔有些浑浊。男人嗅到了更浓的酒精味，同时感受到了他身上的热气。“你绝对醉了。”他用肯定的语气道，把坐姿歪扭的阿诺在沙发上摆正，后者不太明白他的意思，只是红着脸不满的看着他。  
“唉。”康纳托着头，用刚见面时阿诺观察他的姿势观察着现在的法国人。看来，无论多聪明的人，醉酒后就是傻瓜一个。  
“看什么看？”阿诺灌了口酒，不高兴的盯着对面的大个子。“再看，我就要——”  
“就要什么？”  
“……嗝。”法国人忍不住打了个嗝，然后不太好意思的捂住嘴巴。“还没想好。”  
“……”

康纳注视着没了平日的精明，甚至有些可爱的法国人，意识到此刻或许是自己意外的机会。他试探性的碰碰阿诺的大腿，后者抱着瓶子迷迷糊糊的，一点反应都没有。这给了康纳极大的鼓励。男人用手臂圈住他的腰，稍稍用力，让那软绵绵的身体紧贴自己。酒精引起的炽热从相触的肢体传递过来，手下美好得仿佛只存在于想象中的肉体让男人的心脏开始沉重的跳动。

“唔。”法国人像条湿了水的小狗一样甩甩头，摇摇晃晃撑着康纳的胸爬起来。“你手放哪？！……我虽然是Omega，但我也能——”  
“彼此彼此。”康纳指了指阿诺按在自己胸上的手。  
“哦。”阿诺瞪着他，手下毫不留情的狠揉几下男人的胸。“怎么样？”  
“……”康纳把阿诺的手拉开。“你太醉了！”  
“我没有。”阿诺矢口否认，扑上来又一次抓住了康纳。“你为什么不让我碰，你不喜欢我吗？”  
“你太醉了。”康纳重复。和醉酒者的聊天话题中，爱情大概是最糟糕的一种。  
“哈！你不回答！”阿诺生气的拍着沙发。“你肯定喜欢我。大家都会喜欢我！”他毫不客气的把手放回男人的胸膛，仿佛那样就是理所当然。  
“嘿！我也是Omega，这样我完全可以认为你是在性骚扰。”康纳费了点劲把阿诺抓着他的手扒开，把他推到一边去。  
“臭Omega。”阿诺气鼓鼓地抱着大腿，坐到沙发另一边。

康纳无奈的捂住头。他错了，醉酒的阿诺一点也不可爱，反而相当的无理取闹。“我给你拿块毛巾擦擦脸吧。洗手间在哪里？”  
“不行！”听到这句话的阿诺跳了起来，冲到男人身边抓住了他的胳膊。“你不能走。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不准。”阿诺嘻嘻的笑。“喂你一块巧克力，刚刚的事就当咩…发生。”他从桌上拿起一块巧克力递到康纳唇边。  
康纳一下咬开了巧克力的外壳，深色的浆液骤然迸发。感觉到液体流动的男人条件反射的含住了阿诺的指尖防止浆液滴落，随即他意识到自己中了计。  
“好啊！”康纳抓住阿诺的领口，后者的眼中却荡漾着与巧克力相同的笑意，金棕的眼眸注视着男人，缓慢的、深情的，把男人方才含过的手指放进口中吮吸。

康纳的脑子“嗡”的一下。

“你好没用啊。”发现康纳好一会都回不过神，阿诺在桌下不轻不重的踩了他一脚，顺势坐到康纳大腿上。“跟上次比，一点进步都没有。这次看来也是……毫无准备。”他的酒气喷在康纳脸侧。  
“……”感受到大腿上的重量，康纳不自觉地用把手放在阿诺柔软的腰肢上，这次法国人没有推拒，而是软趴趴的靠在他的身上。  
“其实，我有准备圣诞礼物。”  
“是什么，路边货我可不要哦……”阿诺眼神迷离的枕着男人的肩膀。  
“喏。”男人的手递过来一个小小的包裹，阿诺拆开一看，是一条做工精美的红色领巾，上面绣着漂亮的白色花纹。  
“……”他瞪着那条领巾。

“这东西在我手里很久了。我忘记是怎么得到它的了，不过很漂亮吧？不太适合我，但是你的话——”康纳在自己的脖子上比划比划。“穿咖啡厅侍者服的时候戴，应该很合适。”  
阿诺意外的一言不发，只是低头看着那条领巾。伴着壁炉闪烁的火光，那片红色开始在他的眼前晃动。他用力把领巾攥紧，按在自己的心口。

康纳听见了他异乎寻常的沉重呼吸。

“你喜欢吗？”他有些担心的问。  
“嗯。”阿诺把领巾塞到口袋里，再次抬起头时已恢复了康纳熟悉的笑容，奖励似的揽住他的脖子。“看来你还有点本事。”  
“呼。”康纳放了心。“有奖励吗？”  
“奖励？”  
“嗯？怎么回事，是因为一直被Alpha追，所以根本没有考虑给别人准备礼物吗？”  
“你！！！”阿诺恶狠狠的瞪着他，拿起酒瓶仰头一饮而尽，又“砰”的一下把瓶子甩到桌上。  
康纳用打趣的眼神看着近在咫尺的人儿。  
“奖励你问一个问题。”青年扁了扁嘴，不情不愿的说道。

“哦。”康纳摸了摸下巴。“你为什么讨厌Alpha？”  
“为什么要问这么无聊的问题？？？！！”阿诺极度不满掐住康纳的脖子。他真是对这个毫无情商的傻大个绝望了。  
“回答！”康纳打掉阿诺的手。  
“……因为Alpha很贪婪，自私。”阿诺松开他的脖子，盯着壁炉小声咕哝。  
“你这是偏见。也有Alpha不贪婪，不自私。”康纳批评他。  
阿诺坐正身子，沉默的看着他。康纳以为下一秒就会得到青年的反驳，谁知他却再次靠到了自己的肩膀上。  
“是啊。”他意外的如此回应。“也有Alpha……挺好的。不过这种人，很少、很少。就是了。”  
“如果有这种Alpha，你会喜欢吗？”  
“……”阿诺把自己撑起来，迷离的看着对方此刻认真的表情。“我不知道。”他靠近康纳，注视着他深棕的眼睛。“没遇到他之前，我什么都不知道。”他用喑哑的声音说道，烦躁的抓着自己的头发。“即使遇到了，我也——” 

康纳看着他。“其实，你和别人一起，和我一起，只是想戏弄和利用吧？追求你的人对你而言，只是玩物啊。”他低声说，语调里半是失落，半是释然。耳边没有得到回应，似乎是默认，康纳苦笑着，给自己开了一瓶酒。  
“……”阿诺握住康纳的手，轻轻地把酒瓶从他手里拿下来。男人看向他，对上的却是澄澈恳切的目光。阿诺苦笑道：“别人是这样的。但康纳不是，你……很特别。”  
“听起来真像骗人的。”男人轻笑，转过头不想再深究这个话题。  
“我没有骗你……”语调的末尾趋于低落，阿诺从喉咙里发出类似小猫的咕哝声，脸上的表情是完全的失落与感伤。“……”他慢慢垂下头。  
康纳低声咳嗽两下，抬起头发现青年的眼神不再看向他，只是用孩子抱着玩具熊的姿势抱着酒瓶，空茫的望着凌乱的地板，看起来万分的孤单可怜。  
男人忍不住心软的摸摸他的头。“好了，别气了。我信你。”  
“……”阿诺勉强回过头看他一眼，男人轻轻揽住那微热的身体。“别生气了。”  
“哼。”阿诺嘴上不饶人，但缓和下来的表情泄露了他。康纳仍抑制不住心中小小的喜悦，轻轻的让自己的手臂在青年的腰间收紧。  
“你真的觉得我是特别的？那你喜欢我么？”  
见男人终于问出正确的问题，阿诺的嘴角止不住的上翘，手指从男人的腰部缓缓上滑。“当然。”  
“有多喜欢？”  
“亲吻都无法表达的那种喜欢。”阿诺凑到康纳的耳边低语，惹得男人心中酥麻。  
“那……什么能表达？”康纳条件反射的问道。话刚出口他就觉得哪里不太对，对面的阿诺也有些没想到的的瞪大眼睛。房间瞬时安静，只有两人异常粗重的呼吸声，以及壁炉里木头的噼啪声响。

阿诺突然吻上康纳的脖颈，男人回吻了他的额头，随即他感到手腕被抓住，下一秒碰到了一个柔软挺翘的球状物体。康纳的眼神瞬间炽热的锁定阿诺泛红的脸。

法国人的眼睛在火光下晦暗不明的闪烁。  
“去楼上，我告诉你什么能够表达。”


	4. Chapter 4

康纳深呼吸，希望确认目前自己并不是在做梦。窜入鼻腔的是异常浓郁的绿茶香气，如邀请般的气味让Alpha的血液近乎沸腾。他的手忍不住揽住眼前柔软的腰肢，把迫不及待的亲吻印到青年白皙的脸侧。此举有效的引起了对方的颤抖，法国人回头有些责怪的看着他。“别太急……”青年浅笑着挣脱他，踏上更高一级的台阶。  
“哦。”康纳加快脚步跟到阿诺身后，手却不自觉的碰触着前面人的屁股。幸好阿诺的房间就在咖啡厅的二楼，如果他们得去旅馆的话，康纳保不准两人会不会在路上干起来。

看着青年掏出钥匙，康纳结实的从后面搂住他，毫不客气的啃咬着Omega漂亮的后颈。阿诺被激得双手发软，试了好几次才把钥匙插进锁孔。

康纳咽了一口口水。他已无法再等了。

房间门打开的一瞬间，随着青年小小的惊呼，男人把他整个人扛了起来，一脚踢上了门——巨响震得整层楼都抖了抖。阿诺想发出一点声音，但张了张嘴却尝到了康纳的嘴唇。极度的炽热，无比的甜腻，失神之时他已被压在男人身下，身体与床铺亲密接触，被粗暴的亲吻搞得喘不过气来。

“唔，够，够……”青年发出可怜兮兮的颤音，男人松开了他，伸手去脱青年的衣服。青年并没抗拒他，只是温顺的低下头，像只听话的小鹿。  
更多、更多的白皙皮肤裸露在康纳面前。很快青年的上身仅剩一件里衣，男人伸过手去，粗糙的手掌从领口滑入，一下覆上阿诺的胸口。很热、很结实，又很光滑……他忍不住下手捏弄，青年低低的叫了一声，条件反射的抓住他的手腕。。  
“能……能摸吗？”康纳有些迟疑。  
“怎么问这种问题……”阿诺哑然失笑，抓着康纳的手放在自己的胸口摩挲。“康纳的话，”他用玫瑰色的眼神痴迷的看着他：“摸哪里都可以啊……”

这个——这个小混蛋！康纳大力扯着他的乳珠，另一只手揉着他圆润挺翘的屁股。  
“呼，呼。”阿诺低喘着，气息不稳的去解康纳的扣子，慢慢把男人上身的衣物褪去——在此期间法国人没少被康纳恶意逗玩，在康纳的衣服脱掉之前，他也差不多被扒光了。

男人干脆的甩掉最后一件上衣，露出的胸膛让对面的人惊得好一会没作声。  
“天啊……这是真的吗？”阿诺震惊的抚摸着康纳的胸肌，那巧克力色的皮肤微微的反射着房里的灯光，圆润结实的肌肉线条从胸部一直延伸至腹部，勾勒出形状分明的诱人躯体。  
“当然。”  
阿诺兴奋的把手放上去。手下传来了让人安心的温热与只有锻炼才能塑造的完美硬度。轻轻抚摸，感受到的是独属于皮肤与皮肤之间摩擦的美妙触感——这简直让他倾倒。

“你真的……太棒了吧……”阿诺痴迷的抚摸着康纳的胸肌，兴奋的把头靠在上面。他手上用了点劲，把男人推倒在床上，兴致勃勃的骑到对方腰间，双手撑在他的胸上。男人也不甘示弱，把住青年的大腿满足的抚摸，毫不客气的享受Omega柔软的身体。

阿诺伏下身，讨好的亲了亲男人的唇角。  
“康纳……亲爱的……我可以进入你吗？”  
“……什么？！！”康纳心里划过一个惊天雷，吓得他差点坐起来，却立刻被阿诺按回床上。  
“好不好……”青年讨好的吮吸他的嘴唇。“和Omega，我喜欢强势一点。可以吧？可以的吧？”他的语调软起来，身体如蛇一般邪魅的扭动。

“……”康纳差点忘了自己仍旧在假装Omega。如果自己进入阿诺，那么Alpha的身份很有可能会在情欲勃发之时露馅，那样的话，两人的关系很可能毁于一旦。这可不是他想要的结果。  
“康纳……让我……”青年又开始了低声可怜的请求，声音咕噜咕噜的像只撒娇的喵咪，听得男人心烦意乱。可惜思考的时间所剩不多，青年见康纳没有回应，于是解开了他的裤子，温柔握住那根已经有抬头倾向的粗物缓慢揉摸。  
最糟糕的地方被把控，男人更是无法思考，抓住阿诺的手想让他暂时停下，谁知下一秒龟头却被温热包裹。康纳抖了两抖，抬头发现青年居然跪在他的两腿之间为他口交。痴迷的注视，细致的舔弄，粘腻的声响，康纳看着青年的头在自己双腿之间，喉咙里发出极其诱人的咕吱声，想到他正把那个深色的物体塞进自己的嘴里捣弄，不禁绝望的哀叫一声。  
“天啊……饶了我吧。”

“那我可以进去嘛？”阿诺松了口，金棕的眼睛亮晶晶的看着男人，手上仍旧握着他的阴茎。  
“……好吧。”康纳勉为其难的答应了。  
“！！！”阿诺一下扑到康纳身上，高兴的趴在他的胸口。“我太喜欢你了！啾！”  
“你这个该死的小家伙。”康纳舔舔嘴角，报复性的隔着裤子顶了顶阿诺的屁股，手指摁住对方的乳粒狠狠按下。  
“嗯，嗯。”阿诺被康纳的挑逗激得惊喘两声，但他并不气恼，反而蹭了蹭男人的脸颊。“我喜欢你。”  
“好了，知道了。”康纳觉得又好气又好笑，抓住阿诺的裤子往下拉。“脱掉这个，让我——”“哦。”阿诺配合的抬起身体。  
男人未出口的话语被眼前的景象彻底噎住了。  
阿诺的裤子已被他拉至膝盖，性器愉悦的弹出束缚。但它的大小与尺寸，还有那傲然挺立的英姿，完全在男人的意料之外。  
康纳脑里“轰”的一下——哪个天杀的告诉他Omega都是鸡巴小的？！

“哦哦哦……”阿诺倒是没太注意康纳的表情。此刻的他扒开了男人的大腿，看着那个他无比渴望的深沟，完全无法停止脑子里关于接下来将发生的事的卑劣想象。“帮我拿一下润滑剂，在床头柜。”  
“……”康纳视死如归的把手伸进床头柜，却突然碰到了一个极其可疑的圆柱形物体。是这个吗？他想着，把它拿了出来。  
“不是那个！！！”阿诺的脸涨得通红，他一下抓住康纳的手腕，在男人看清那个东西到底是什么之前迅速的把它塞回了柜子，另外拿出一瓶液体。  
冰凉的感觉很快覆盖了男人的入口，让他莫名的慌乱。“我帮你扩张……”青年温柔的说道，康纳感觉到一根手指进入了自己的身体，在那里面轻轻的搅动。青年的另一只手握住了他的挺立，缓慢而仔细的撸动着它。

“以前……有人进去过吗？”阿诺突然问。  
“没。”男人回答。

“……”阿诺低头，抚摸阴茎的手转而揉捏着同样巧克力色的结实臀部，当男人还在思考他的意图时，突然再次伏下身，把阴茎纳入口中温柔的吮吸。“呃。”康纳不自觉的弓起腰，他能感觉到后穴的手指突然抽出了些——之后又快速的再次进入，这次是两根手指。他喘息着，身上发出薄薄的汗。  
“我，唔，好高兴。是第一个。”阿诺含混不清的说着，非常享受的吞咽着男人的阴茎。康纳快被他柔软的咽喉夹到射了，但第三根手指进入的痛感让他瞬间被拉回了现实。  
“嗯。嗯。”阿诺总算松口，留恋的舔了舔龟头，往男人的穴周淋了更多的润滑剂。“不过你的水有点少，我让你觉得不舒服吗？”  
Alpha当然没什么水啊！康纳心里发虚，只能干笑。“不会……”  
“噢，那就好。”阿诺的手指柔和而有力的在洞口里运动，发出咕滋的水声。指尖似有似无的碰触着身体深处的那个点，男人本能的甩两下头，用大腿勾住青年的身体。  
“应该好了……哈哈，我也快忍不了了。”阿诺亲亲康纳的大腿内侧，握住自己的性器揉动两下，干脆的抽出湿淋淋的手指，把前端抵上陷入空虚的洞口。  
“呃。”康纳非常不放心，他努力抬起头，想搞清楚到底发生了什么，却意外的对上了阿诺混杂着情欲、宛若融化的目光。“我很喜欢你……”他近乎沉醉的说着，握着自己的阴茎，用龟头在男人的洞口边来回滑动。

异物侵入的感觉让男人瞬间炸毛。阿诺施加了点压力，那个东西挤开洞口有些抗拒的软肉，直直的挺入其中，那份摩擦感让他浑身发麻。而阿诺抓住男人粗壮结实的大腿，喘息着用力推入。那紧夹着他的有力肌肉完全超乎他的想象，足够的润滑让洞口像是主动吞下他一样——极度的温热与柔软也让人止不住的想进入到更深处。  
“呃，阿诺。”康纳喘息着抓住阿诺的手腕，后者低下头亲吻着他的腹部。“好棒……”大开的腿让攻击毫无阻隔，阿诺努力的前顶，一下冲击到穴道深处，男人“嗷”的叫了一声，恼怒的在青年背上留下抓痕。  
“抱歉。”阿诺红着脸抱紧男人的大腿，但欲望已无法停止，他跪坐着开始了更加粗重的撞击。“润滑足够的屁股，最喜欢……”沉醉的呢喃着，阿诺亲吻着康纳的身体，无法控制的把自己的阴茎狠狠塞进那湿润紧缩的后穴，即使穴洞的肌肉抗拒的把他挤出来些，下一秒他又会重新插入，痴迷的深埋在里面，甚至努力的挺着腰，渴求着更热、更深。  
“呃……”康纳的声音完全变成了颤音。异物的侵入让他忍无可忍的收缩，反而让他更加真切的感受到那份粗大的可怕形状——他开始理解为什么有的Omega被操的时候叫得那么大声了，因为自己现在有那么强烈的叫出来的冲动。忍住呻吟哼哼几声，阿诺的下一次、更下一次的插入便接踵而至。  
“啊，呃！！”性具已经进入得很深，阿诺紧紧抱住粗壮的大腿不断撞击，握住男人的粗大气息不稳的揉动，同时发出带着颤抖的吟叫——光听这个声音就让男人几近疯狂。康纳感觉自己的屁股被操得有点疼，可洞里的感觉是那么爽，阿诺的喘息是那么甜，他实在不愿意出声让对方停下来。

穴道与阴茎之间剧烈柔软又混合着液体的摩擦让两人都快攀上顶峰。阿诺用力的抬起康纳的身体，用尽全力冲击那个湿润的洞口。“天啊……康纳……”  
“……”康纳努力咬牙忍着呻吟，稍微撑起身子配合阿诺的动作。姿势的改变一下畅通了进入的渠道，阿诺猛地一下冲击顶到了男人的敏感点，后者腰一软，差点没倒到床上去。  
“康纳，康纳，啊……”阿诺断断续续的喘息呻吟着，一边加快了顶弄的速度和力度。康纳的身体被撞得直晃，连着床铺都发出轻微的嘎吱声。虽然后穴被操得非常舒爽，但疼痛也让他开始感到不适，见阿诺快到达顶点的模样，康纳只得强行撑起自己的身体忍耐后穴的冲击，心里祈求着青年快点儿折磨完毕那里。

青年略显尖锐的吟叫慢慢变为了剧烈的喘息，抽动的速度明显减慢。“康纳。”他喘了一声，把阴茎从男人体内拔出来，迷茫的看着白汁从洞口缓缓溢出，力竭的倒在康纳身边。  
男人搂住他粗暴的吻，但鼻尖些微的酒气让他突然有了个疑问。“你酒醒了？”  
“我没醉。”阿诺饕足的勾着康纳的脖子。  
康纳的眼神转移到不知何时被阿诺撇在桌边的酒瓶上。他越过阿诺的身体拿起瓶子，把那里面的液体灌进喉咙。

是……茶？！

“……”死亡射线般的眼神投射到阿诺身上。后者立刻露出一副哼着小曲，事不关己的表情。  
“难道。你。从刚刚。一直在喝茶？！”  
“是……是啊。我都跟你说我没醉了。”阿诺悄悄看了他一眼，低头无辜的对着手指。  
康纳感到头晕目眩。“所以，我们并不是酒后乱性？”  
“严格而言，不是。”阿诺认真的托着下巴思考。“你以为我们是酒后乱性吗？”  
“……大概。”康纳有气无力的回应。  
“喔。”阿诺露出了若有所思的表情，手指在康纳的胸部轻点，一下下的跳到男人的脖颈，不轻不重的按住那个腺体。“所以，你觉得我醉了，就把自己的Alpha激素释放出来了吗？”他友善的笑笑，手下却加重力气压着康纳的颈部。

男人脸上的表情堪称风云变幻。

果不其然，空气里牛奶的甜蜜味道中，Alpha的气息已然显露。原来，情动的时候...喷剂也掩盖不了。康纳开始慌乱起来。

“唔。”法国人眯眼看着慌乱的男人，抓住肩膀把他压回床上，修长的手指轻轻捧住对方的脸，指尖的冰冷激得康纳忍不住抖了两抖。  
“亲爱的，你对我撒谎啊。”  
“呃，我，对不——”话未说完，温热覆盖了康纳的嘴唇，滑软的舌头探入口腔温柔的搅动，融化了空气中飘散的一丝冰冷。“没有关系。”阿诺微笑着啄了啄他的唇角。“反正我早就知道了。”  
“？？？”康纳的表情变得更加精彩。他抓住阿诺的身体，手上稍微使了点劲把他推开。“什么……早就知道了？”  
“哦，是啊。”阿诺没有看他，而是出神的盯着空气中的一个点。“我们第一次见面时我就有点怀疑，不过第二次见面时我就完全肯定了。”  
“……第一次见面？”  
“在菜市场啊。那个小摊的前面，你想搭讪我。忘了吗？”阿诺盯着他，嘴角愉悦的勾起，露出一个非常纯良的笑容——不过在男人眼里这个笑容简直诡异得让他脊背发麻。他不禁倒吸一口冷气。“你……怎么知道那个人是我？”  
“唔。”阿诺趴在康纳的胸口上，抚摸着他肌肉分明的大臂。“你的牛奶味道，很特别哦。”

所以，明明是自己设下的骗局，却被反将一军——？  
“真该死。”男人咒骂了声，撑着身子想爬起来，却因为下半身的不适感皱了下眉。“干……既然你知道我是Alpha为什么还要在我上面？”  
“因为！我想知道操Alpha是什么感觉！”阿诺兴奋的朝他眨了眨眼，还比了个耶。“拉顿呢？有没有觉得我很棒？”  
康纳的头简直快爆炸了。“Alpha的后穴又不是用来插的，你知不知道——我被你弄得很痛啊？！！！！”他愤怒的咆哮，用力的钳住青年的肩膀，狠狠地把他压到床上。  
“哥哥我错了。”看见康纳有生气的趋势，阿诺立刻卖乖。“太晚了！！”康纳越想越来气，不由分说的把青年翻过身，掰开他的后穴——那地方已经湿的没法说了。

“你。完。蛋。了。”康纳咬牙切齿的说道，把青年的大腿提了起来。忍耐多时的欲望如火山里累积的岩浆剧烈喷发。他把青年的屁股扯到自己身下，不由分说的把方才被舔得湿润的粗物尽根没入那个蜜洞，极度的爽快让身下的青年止不住尖叫了一声，却随即被抓住后颈压在床上。

“唔喔喔喔……”感受到了身后异常粗暴的进入，阿诺爽得几乎抽搐。“哥哥……哈哈……你太凶啦……”虽被顶得眼中含泪，但他仍努力的回头，用嘲笑的表情盯着身后的男人。

康纳伏下身，把阿诺赤裸的躯体完全压在自己的身下，危险的舔舐着他的耳垂。“你是不是和Omega谈了太久恋爱，所以已经忘记Alpha是怎么做爱的了？”他一口咬住法国人的后颈，把强壮的手臂横在阿诺的胸口前。被牢牢固定的阿诺突然意识到了一丝不对头，条件反射的收紧后穴的肌肉——可惜已经太迟了，刹那间阴茎开始发力，无视穴洞的抗拒，就着原本的湿润不容置疑的滑入。后穴传来破开身子的穿刺感，阿诺感觉屁股里那玩意撑得他难受，几乎让人有高潮的错觉。“等等……”只来得及说出这两个模糊的字，他的大脑就被后穴粗野狂烈的抽插填了个满。男人简直是不要命的把阴茎往他屁股里捣，以破坏一切的势头狠劲的碾过所有敏感处。强行撑开因紧张而收缩的甬道，猛烈的撞到最里面的那一点，阿诺的整个身子被撞得往前冲了十几公分，止不住的甩着头，本能的抓紧身下的床单。身体被固定得死死，只有后穴不断被冲击，对于一个Omega而言这太要命了。

“知道Alpha的厉害了吗？”康纳胡乱的亲亲阿诺的脸侧，谁知对方在他身下剧烈的喘着气，强行露出了挑衅的笑容。“力气好小……哥，你没吃饭吗——呃喔喔哦！！！”  
方才插在最深处的阴茎被一下抽出，但仅仅一瞬又顶回了那个几乎让阿诺窒息的深度。然后是第二次！第三次！青年抓着床边柜想逃，谁知已经被他彻底激怒的男人一下把他扯回原处，毫无休止的用他的阴茎插弄阿诺几近崩溃的后穴。“康纳……哈……等……”阿诺的理智被摩擦融蚀殆尽，他颤抖着撑住床板，本能的弓起腰部，绷紧身体。康纳的插入相当剧烈，尺寸也不小，和他平日发情时自己用的按摩棒完全不是一个等级。屁股被不断撞击，下半身只能感受到小洞里那让人欲生欲死的爽快，青年的理智彻底掉线，原本该出口的讽刺话语在喉头变为了呜咽与呻吟。后穴被顶得非常难过，青年不由自主的撑起身子想逃，却被男人的一只大手干脆的压住后颈。阿诺咽咽呜呜的把双手伸到脑后抓住对方的手腕，可惜下半身的快感早已让他浑身发软，双手无力的拉扯对男人而言不过徒劳。  
康纳抓着阿诺大开大合的操弄。手下的青年哭得眼睛发红的模样极大的激起了他的欲望，抬起发软的大腿顶入穴口，挤出一堆湿粘的同时感受到了极度温热的包覆感觉。不满足的钳住大腿根部，换着角度在后穴里捣弄。阿诺的小洞比他本人要驯顺得多，无论遇到什么情况都乖巧的吞入他，而被玩得瘫软的青年几乎每被顶一下就会叫一声……这真的是平常那个骄傲的、对人爱理不理的、高高在上的咖啡店老板吗？男人想着，掰开他的嘴巴，把两根指头塞进去，玩弄着对方口里软滑的舌头。阿诺被他弄得唔唔叫了几声，即使有再多不满也只能恨恨的盯他一眼，便被深埋至根的插入剥夺了思考的能力。

康纳操得有点累了，才减缓了抽插的速度，把手撑在阿诺的身旁喘口气。不过他也没忘了在身下白皙的屁股上甩一巴掌，疼得那含着阴茎的屁股抖了抖，又把他吸的紧了点。  
“我还可以吧？大小姐？”  
青年回过头，狠狠地骂道：“滚！”

“唔，不要生气啊。”康纳安慰性的抚摸着刚刚被他打红的屁股，然后把青年的泛红的脸掰过来与他亲吻。果然，身下的人已经没多少抗拒，热乎乎甜蜜蜜的像个多汁的桃子，一咬下去就爆开汁液，甜得男人心中酥麻。  
康纳把嘴唇抵在青年的耳边。  
“你平时要是有现在的十分之一可爱就好了。”  
“……”阿诺不作声，只是低下头，脸红得滚烫滚烫。

康纳简单的亲亲他的脸颊，把手伸下去玩弄青年的乳头。“唔……”感受到意料之外的碰触，阿诺有些不适应的弓起身子，谁知自己的阴茎下一秒也被男人控制，拇指揉捏敏感的龟头，伴以后穴重新加速的推入与退出，青年知道又要开始了。  
“呃……唔——！！！”  
“太快了？”康纳轻声问着他。重新开始后他比先前温柔了些，阿诺小幅度的摇摇头，他才放心的加重插弄的力气。  
“唔。”康纳用胳膊夹住阿诺的头，看着对方在他臂弯里一脸失神的模样，满足的亲亲他的脖子。“那天我在市场看见你……总感觉好像在哪里见过你。”  
“……”阿诺张口咬住他的手臂，眼神死死地盯着下方，仿佛在忍耐些什么。  
康纳努力的在脑海里搜寻方才的记忆，尽量多摩擦阿诺的敏感点。他的记性还算不错，手臂被咬的痛感加重，他一点儿都不生气，反而眷恋的注视着身下可爱的法国人。“你笑起来很好看，那天下午——可能我就是那个时候爱上你的……”他加重力度抽弄着那个越来越紧的洞口，带出不少滑溜的液体，弄得青年的股间愈发湿粘。

“唔！！！”阿诺猛地抓住康纳的手臂，用力的咬下，仿佛要咬下一块肉来。“咝——！”康纳疼得咬牙，但他发现了阿诺异常粗重的呼吸和开始剧烈收缩的后穴，心领神会的加大了手上撸动的频率与力度。“呃……”阿诺的声音完全是抖的，听得男人再也无法抑制自己那濒临爆发的欲望。“我爱你……唔……去了……”康纳咕哝着，靠紧了阿诺的头。随着被自己扣紧的身体的不断抽搐，康纳感受到了后穴前所未有的紧缩。好湿好热……他眯起眼睛，狠劲的顶了几下，也开始喷射。

“……”青年松开了嘴，瘫倒在他身下。像个被孩子玩坏了的洋娃娃。

康纳看着自己被咬出牙印的胳膊，又看看身下被折磨得不成样子的青年，意识到这都是自己的所作所为导致。他有些羞愧的把阿诺抱到怀里，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，爱怜地用手指把他颊侧散乱的棕发慢慢理顺。

“康纳……”阿诺低吟，手指触碰着男人的胸膛。  
“啾。”康纳低下头亲了他一口。  
“不要走。”阿诺抱住他，紧紧地。“别走。”他的声音里带着哭腔，可怜得像条待人收养的小狗。  
“不会的。放心吧。”康纳温和的向他保证。青年听到对方的许诺，茫然的眨眨眼睛，低声模糊的咕哝几句，便被汹涌的睡意击败，慢慢的垂下头去。

把睡着的阿诺塞进被窝，康纳小心的帮他掖好被角。“阿诺.多里安……”康纳注视着完全放下了警惕心的、露出真正面貌的法国人，缓缓的念出他的名字。

真是好听的名字。真是可爱的人。  
他的手覆盖到盖着被子的青年身上，感受到令人融化的柔软与温暖。慢慢的摩挲，仿佛抚摸一只毛茸的小动物，让人不由自主的露出温柔的微笑。

抬起头望向窗外如羽毛般纷飞的雪片，康纳拿起装着茶水的酒瓶，稍稍仰头让饮料缓缓流入喉咙。冰冷的液体把他激得清醒了些，放下瓶子，男人的手指一下一下的敲着自己的下巴。

虽然被对方识破了，可竟然还是到手了呢。嘴上说着讨厌Alpha，结果还是——真是甜美。要是有早点遇到他就好了。

康纳想着，伸手把阿诺往自己的方向拢了拢。后者发出不满的鼻音，挪动了身体与康纳紧贴。“康……ahh…。”他翕动着嘴唇，但明显没有苏醒。康纳看着他，轻轻的抚摸了一下那棕色的脑袋，然后钻进温暖的被窝，躺到阿诺的身边。

“圣诞快乐，阿诺。”他亲了亲青年的脸颊，满足的闭上眼睛。

END .


End file.
